The present invention relates generally to a modular building panel, and more particularly to a building panel suitable for arrangement with other identical panels for forming the side walls of an enclosed structure.
Various modular panels have been developed in the past in an effort to reduce the cost of building materials. However, these prior modular panels have failed in significant respects to provide a system such that the panel can be arranged in an infinite number of ways to provide the wall portions of the dwelling and entranceways between rooms in the dwelling in a low-cost asthetically pleasing manner.